It's Our Picture
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Charlene ran sobbing.  Why had she ever believed Finn could see anything past Amanda's long dark hair and bewitching smile?  Amanda wasn't even pretty.  She was just entrancing.  That was the word.  She put you into a trance.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Keepers. I probably don't own the truth about Amanda, either, because I'm sure many people feel this way, too.

Pretty much, this is a Finn/Charlene story that disses Amanda completely. To put it simply, I hate her.

I drew this ship, too, but I love it! I am pretty happy with this story I must say, I'm sorry if you're not.

* * *

><p>Charlene sipped her diet coke, waiting for Finn. He was supposed to have been here ten minutes ago.<p>

Twelve minutes ago.

Fifteen minutes ago.

"Charlene!" Finn sprinted into _Surf Street Snack Shop_ and slid into the seat across from Charlene. "I'm sorry I'm so late, Mom wanted to know where I was going."

Charlene couldn't be mad at Finn, she just couldn't. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, the same old," Finn said, accepting the coke the waitress handed him.

Charlene's face was blank.

"You don't know what the same old is, do you?" Finn asked, reading Charlene's expression.

Charlene laughed. "Nope, sorry. What is it?"

"I told her I was hanging with a friend," Finn said, grinning.

Charlene's heart sank. Didn't Finn understand anything? "I guess that's right," she said quietly, taking a drink of her coke to avoid looking weird. She didn't want to look sad, either. Why should she be? Finn was a good friend. A great friend. A best-

"Charlene?" Finn said, awakening Charlene to reality. The cruel, hard reality, where Charlene liked Finn and he didn't even notice.

"Uh huh?" Charlene said, making herself be falsely cheery. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Um, is something wrong?" Finn asked, looking nervous.

Charlene flushed red, forcing herself not to tell him. That would only make things weirder. More awkward.

"No, 'course not," Charlene said, hoping she sounded unconcerned. "Not at all. I was just thinking about-about you and Amanda."

_Why did I say that? Oh, why did I say that_? Charlene screamed at herself.

"What about me and Amanda?" Finn asked, politely curious.

Didn't he get anything?

"Um, well, you know, about-"

Charlene flushed red.

"About what?" Finn asked, leaning in like maybe what Charlene was going to say was a secret and she wasn't allowed to divulge it in public.

Charlene looked away, and said softly, "She really likes you, Finn. Amanda."

As was expected of him, Finn looked rather dumbstruck. Obviously he had no idea what to say, but what could he say anyway? That he didn't know, that he hadn't thought, that he didn't like her like she liked him? _He won't say that_, Charlene snapped at herself. _Of course he won't. He does like her. He must._

"I-oh," Finn said finally. Then, "You sure?"

Charlene nodded. "Really sure. You know Amanda, Finn. She'll do anything to get what she wants. She's selfish that way."

Charlene couldn't help but insult Amanda. She hated her. Amanda, who ruined everything. Amanda, who had to have Finn. Amanda, who would ruin Finn, too.

"She's not selfish," Finn said immediately, as expected.

Charlene raised her eyebrows.

Finn sighed. "Maybe a little," he admitted, "but she won't do _anything_. She's not evil or anything."

Charlene didn't say anything to that. She just sat still, her blonde hair frozen against her pale face.

"Charlene, you don't honestly think-"

"What makes you think she's good?" Charlene said slowly. "What has she ever done?"

"She's helped us."

"How?" Charlene said tonelessly. No matter what Amanda had done, it wasn't enough to justify who she was. She was a mean, selfish, arrogant girl. If saving the Kingdom Keepers ever came between her staying here and her life, it was so obvious which she would pick. She'd help them only until it wasn't safe for her.

Finn seemed to be struggling to find a good answer. "She stopped that virtual roller coaster," he pointed out.

"She didn't want to," Charlene reminded him. "She didn't want to expose her powers in case she might have to leave. It would have killed you."

Finn couldn't seem to find a counter attack. "Charlie-"

"I'm sorry," Charlene said. "Forget it."

But Finn grabbed Charlene's arm, stopping her from leaving. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Why are you mad at Amanda?"

Charlene wanted to run, wanted to leave, but she couldn't. Her eyes shining with tears, she hissed, "Because Amanda's no good for you. She's horrible."

"But why-"

"Because you don't understand _anything_!" Charlene wailed. "Don't you understand what I mean? She won't do anything for you! How can you like her?"

Finn looked very nervous. "I guess I just-"

"And it doesn't matter!" Charlene snapped. "It doesn't matter why you like her, so long as you do!"

Finn's hand fell of Charlene's arm in shock. Charlene sprinted out of the snack shop. Just away. Away from Finn.

There were footsteps running after her and Finn's voice calling, "Charlie! Charlie!"

Charlene ran sobbing. Why had she ever believed Finn could see anything past Amanda's long dark hair and bewitching smile? Amanda wasn't even pretty. She was just entrancing. That was the word. She put you into a trance. It probably had something to do with her stupid fairly powers.

Finally, she stopped, breathless. Finn came up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

And Charlene didn't even care what she was saying, what she was doing. She just bit back tears and whispered, "I like you Finn. I like you. And you can't like Amanda, because she's a horrible person. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She doesn't even really care about you."

Finn halted, but it wasn't the same awkward silence as before. It was more painful. Hard even to be in.

"Why didn't you ever say-"

"You don't understand, Finn," Charlene said, wiping her eyes. "It doesn't work just like that. Amanda thinks she's better. She thinks you like her back."

There was a silence.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you?" Charlene couldn't help it. She had to know for sure. "It's okay. I'll back off. I'm sorry for intruding-"

"No," Finn shook his head. "No, I don't like her."

Charlene's eyes widened. "You don't? But then why-"

"I was only standing up for her because it was natural," Finn said. "I didn't know what the truth was, but it sounded liked you were just dissing her."

Charlene smiled, elated. "I guess I was a bit," she said ruefully. "But you really mean it?"

"I really mean it," Finn assured her. "And I do like you. I guess I've never considered it because Amanda's always been so insistent. It's annoying."

Charlene laughed and flung herself into Finn's arms. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I was so distant and so mean. I'm sorry!"

Finn hugged Charlene back. "It's okay," he said. "It's our picture, and Amanda's not in it."

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? Please review!<p>

Linley :)


End file.
